


Hearts and Minds

by misssara11



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssara11/pseuds/misssara11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How extensive is the telepathic link the TARDIS has with her inhabitants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Minds

**Author's Note:**

> An [](http://oh-she-knows.livejournal.com/profile)[oh_she_knows](http://oh-she-knows.livejournal.com/) ficathon entry. A present for [](http://aibhinn.livejournal.com/profile)[aibhinn](http://aibhinn.livejournal.com/). I believe I worked all the prompts in. I was given 1. The TARDIS as a character; 2. Psychic smut; and 3. A happy ending. If this seems familiar, it was originally posted at my LJ in July of 2007.

Any TARDIS would forge a bond when it found its Time Lord or Lady they were meant for. A psychic link of sort. The ship, almost always a female, would use her link to let it be known she needed fixing and how to fix it, if there was trouble, if they were safe. One of the more interesting things that come from the link was the ability to see into her inhabitant’s dreams, whether they be from a deep REM sleep or an idle daydream. While the ship would never force something on the dreamer that they would not want, she would give a gentle push in the right direction.

The TARDIS belonging (belonging in the sense of permanently borrowed without permission) to the Doctor was no exception. Her Time Lord kept her busy over the 900-plus years. Between the revolving door of guests and his multiple personalities (which she knew was true of his entire race) she had seen most everything in their minds. She had solved problems, calmed nightmares and gave pleasant thoughts. She wasn’t above having a bit of fun with those who believed her to be ‘just a ship’ and nothing more.

Of course, matters of the heart would take a starring role most times. She had dealt with teenaged crushes, stubborn adult issues, alien courtships, and a fair amount of sexual fantasies. If the object of one’s affections was residing with them but did not return the feelings, she would politely try and move them the other direction. Conversely, if they felt the same but wouldn’t admit it, she would give them the equivalent of a flashing neon sign. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn’t. More than once she kindly steered a companion’s interests away from the Doctor, as she knew he was too kind to say anything in the waking hours.

The duty most important in the link though was to soothe her selected Time Lord. As one very rarely slept, the moments had to be grabbed whenever possible. Most of those times were when the Time Lord went into a meditative state.

This task became even more important in the Doctor’s previous and current incarnations. He was very haunted after the war and needed her calming influences more than ever. The shock of having destroyed so much and so many would preoccupy anyone. She did her best.

She got some unexpected but welcome help when the human girl joined them. But that wasn’t fair. Rose Tyler was never ‘just a girl.’ She felt it from the moment Rose stepped inside her.

The TARDIS knew Rose was exactly what the Doctor needed and vice versa. Together they found what they were missing even if they didn’t realise it. Rose found and flourished in her previously untapped potential and the Doctor’s loneliness practically disappeared and was replaced with an exuberance for life he hadn’t felt in centuries.

It didn’t take much to see the Doctor had fallen for Rose rather quickly. He was doing his usual unnecessary maintenance when the TARDIS knew he went from seeing her as a clever girl that would be fun to have along to a woman. A woman that brought up feelings and desires he thought were long gone. She had walked out in that dress and cape ready to head out to what she thought would be a Christmas in Naples and he was done for. He couldn’t stop himself from telling her she looked beautiful. When he realised what he had said, he attempted to cover his tracks. He knew there could never be anything more than friendship between them and as such there was no need to go down that road. He was also pretty sure that she would never feel that way about him.

The TARDIS also knew it took Rose a lot longer to start having the same feelings. To begin with she had to come to grips with the whole alien-ness of the situation. Then there was the boy at home, though the ship knew Rose wasn’t really concerned with that. When her head started to turn towards the Doctor, just a bit, she tried to distract herself with the boy genius, Adam. He was gone before the ship even had time to take of that nuisance.

Rose first started to let her mind give in after she watched her father die. When she finally fell into a fitful sleep, the ship went to work. Initially it was just calming thoughts that were sent. A while later the Doctor allowed himself time to indulge in his fantasies. The TARDIS took the chance then.

It started simple, as that’s what they both wanted. They were in a cosy room sat on a large sofa. For the longest time he just held her, letting her cry it all out. When she looked up, he wiped her cheek clear and leaned in to give her a chaste kiss. She grabbed the front of his jacket and didn’t let him go. Soon their clothes melted away and the sofa became a bed, as that was what happens in dreams. The next day Rose felt at peace and the Doctor felt guilty.

Try as she may, The TARDIS couldn’t make them do anything while they were conscious. Then things got interesting.

They were joined by a dashing captain. Even a sentient ship like her wasn’t immune to his charm. One night, after an intensive reworking of her wires by the ex-con man, she indulged herself and gave into her own fantasies, feeding off the three minds within her. The day after, Jack had an extra spring in his step, the Doctor was more sullen than usual, Rose was very jumpy when either man touched her, and if anyone noticed that the lights in the console room were a blush colour, no one commented.

While the TARDIS knew Rose’s feelings were matching the Doctor’s, it wasn’t until she was ready to give up everything for him that the ship went to work in the waking hours. She opened herself up and flowed into the young woman. How could she not? She knew Rose knew the risks. That it may cost Rose her own life and that the Doctor would never let that happen. And that he would let his own be forfeit as a result.

She also encouraged what he changed into. He wanted so badly to be what he thought Rose would want. She also knew Rose wouldn’t care but wasn’t opposed to someone tailor made for her.

It took some time, as it should, but they both enjoyed his new self. The TARDIS thought things would be easier now and turned up her efforts. However, her Time Lord was pig-headed as was her human. Rose was definitely as much hers as the Doctor was now. She knew they fancied the pants off each other (well, maybe not as that would have made things so much easier). She also knew they were head-over-heels in love with each other. She used every trick she had and they were certainly more tactile with each other. In fact, through some of their actions, they were wed in the eyes of some planets. She also knew the Doctor was aware this and it pleased him to no end. She tried telling Rose but she always brushed it off as an unfulfilled hope.

Then, following an all too brief visit from an old friend, they had set backs. The boy from home was asked along. The TARDIS really had no problems with Mickey but his presence made some of the progress they had made come undone. That was soon followed by the incident on the abandoned spaceship. Realistically, Rose knew that everything was as it should be but the subconscious if a funny thing and it blocked all things ‘Doctor’ for awhile. She did allow the ship come in and ease her thoughts though. When she did let him back in, the intimacy that had been carefully constructed had to be slowly rebuilt. It became easier after the real blow of losing Mickey to another universe.

By then they sought comfort in each other no matter what time of day it was. One night they found themselves in a meadow. On the ground was a blanket, that, when stepped on, felt more like a mattress.

“Doctor? Where are we?” Rose spun around, taking it all in.

He tugged on his ear. “Well, that’s quite simple. You see, um, I have no idea. Funny thing, dreams.”

“Is that what this is then? Just a dream?”

“Well, dreams take the actual things in our minds and sorts them out. Let’s us do what we wouldn’t necessarily do.”

She pulled him to her. “Then we better make the most of it then. Shouldn’t we?”

He traced a finger down her cheek. “Yeah. We should.” Their mouths met as they lowered themselves to the blanket. While they kissed, she freed him of his coat, jacket and tie.

“This is obviously your dream. I know I wouldn’t have you wearing so much.”

“Don’t be so sure about that. You think I’d have you wearing that? You’re always in jeans. I’d like to think my imagination would be better than that.”

She sat up and smirked at him. “Alien but still male. What would you have me wearing then?”

“Something pretty.” She crossed her arms. “Not that you aren’t always as lovely as can be.” He waved a dismissive hand. “Something feminine. Sexy. Easy to remove.” He looked away and murmured, “Possibly with my teeth.”

“So, you’ve given it no thought then.” Her eyes twinkled.

“You brought it up. Let’s hear it then.”

“Oh, nothing quite as interesting. Just you with less layers, bit rumpled.”

“How do you mean?”

“Shirt untucked. Sleeves rolled up. No jacket or tie. Hair more of a mess than usual. Specs on.”

“Really? Seeing this is a dream, that can be arranged.” And it was. Rose couldn’t resist ruffling his hair a bit more. “You’ve got your wish.” He waggled his eyebrows at her, “How about mine?”

She rolled her eyes but let her jeans and t-shirt be transformed into a sundress held closed by oversized buttons down the front. The bottom ones were undone and showed an expanse of leg. The very top button was opened, showing hints of the lace hidden beneath. “This do?”

He responded by running a hand up her leg, letting it disappear under the dress for a bit. As he started to nibble on her neck, he mumbled, “You should dress like this more often.”

She held his head to her. “You should take me more places where I could. Now, do we really want to talk travel plans right now?”

“No, not really.” They kissed properly as he moved her down. She unbuttoned his shirt as he opened her dress the rest of the way. He propped himself up and drank her in. He slowly caressed the newly exposed skin and tutted at her when she tried to remove the dress. “Leave it. You’re exquisite just like this.”

“Too bad you don’t notice when I’m awake.”

He looked up at that. “Who says I don’t?”

“Then do something about it.” She pulled him down. Their hands explored where their lips didn’t. Rose lightly scratched the Doctor’s chest and opened his trousers. Through the magic that dreams had, her bra disappeared while leaving the rest of her clothes in tact.

While he investigated her breasts, she shoved off his shirt. Through another piece of dream magic his glasses and rest of his garments disappeared. “How are you starkers and I’m not?”

“We’re exactly how the other wants them.” He kissed his way down and looked up expectantly. “Well, almost.”

She laughed at his eagerness and remembered what he’d said before. “Oh, go on then.” He beamed and then set to work removing her pants using only his mouth. When he succeeded she pulled him back up. He slid into her easily and like all the other fantasies, they were left satisfied and woke soon after.

The next day the Doctor didn’t bother with a tie or tucking and Rose modelled a series of sundresses she found in the wardrobe. He took her to dinner on a quiet pleasure planet. The TARDIS was sure this was it. When they returned and Rose went to off her room and the Doctor fiddled with the controls, she could have smacked them both upside the head. She would have if she had the ability.

Finally, after a carefully calculated misstep to the 1950’s, it happened. The TARDIS watched, as she always did, as they returned hand-in-hand. The Doctor traced Rose’s jaw. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes but thank you for asking.” She held his hand to her face. “How ‘bout you?”

“Me? I’m great. Never better. Tip top. Peachy keen. Fit as a…” He was cut off when she grabbed his tie and snogged him. “What? What was that for?”

“To shut you up and had a dream about it. Thought I’d see it if matched up.”

When the initial shock cleared, he grinned and pulled her to him. “You too? Verdict?”

“Might have to try again.” He met her request and they stayed like that for a few minutes. They pulled back and looked at each other, the unspoken question hanging in the air. She smiled and nodded. He grinned back and took her hand, leading her down the corridors.

Rose had been in his bedroom before, even fallen asleep in the bed after a couple of late night chats. But this time was different and they both knew it. They stood there holding hands, neither sure what to say. Suddenly the lights dimmed and soft music filled the room.

“I think someone is giving us a hint.”

“So she approves then?” Rose wasn’t sure why she knew that was important, but she did.

“Of course she does. I don’t think it’s a coincidence that we’ve had similar dreams.”

“You mean she…”

“Yeah. That’s alright isn’t it?” He remembered all too clearly her reaction when she discovered the translations.

“It wasn’t anything I didn’t already want or would have thought of on my own. So, no. Especially if it got us here.”

“Good because there were some things I’d like to try.” They laughed. The ice had been broken.

Since they weren’t dreaming, their hands shook a bit more, noses bumped, buttons and zippers stuck, and hair was tangled. They wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Rose climbed on the bed and laid back. The Doctor paused before joining her. Feeling very self-conscious, Rose panicked. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just…you’re even better I the flesh.” He looked her in the eyes and gave the very definition of a slow sexy smile. She blushed.

“You aren’t too shabby either.” She crooked her finger at him. He went to the end of the bed and picked up a foot. He had every intention of finding out if the things in their fantasies that made her beg for him actually worked. As he reached a point behind her knee, he knew it was looking to be that way.

He explored every part of her with his lips, taking great care with her breasts, lightly biting her nipples. When she moaned his name he wasn’t sure if he’d ever heard a more beautiful sound. When he worked her neck, he let his fingers trail down to slip inside and slowly torture her. When he was sure she couldn’t take anymore, he positioned himself between her legs.

To his complete surprise he found himself on his back. “My turn.” Rose did her own exploring and it drove him mad. Once she was finished she met his lips and allowed herself to be rolled. Now he did enter her. They stopped and looked at each other, savouring the moment.

They moved together, each knowing exactly what the other wanted. They knew it was so much more than sex. Making love wasn’t close to adequate. They were finally letting themselves feel what they wanted and showing each other what it meant.

He made sure she finished first and when she did, that yell of his name replaced the previous moan as his favourite sound. He let himself go and her name escaped his lips like a prayer.

He moved off and pulled her to him. “Alright then?”

She practically purred. “Delicious.”

“A dream come true you might say?”

“Better than. Can you get into my head anytime?”

“Sort of. Never do it without permission. Why? Do you want me to?”

“Just curious. Can I do it you?”

“If I let you.”

“What would it be like if we did it while we do what we just did?”

“Oh, think it’s going to happen again, do you?”

“Hoping. Why? Don’t you?”

“More than anything Rose. And I’m sure we’ll have to try it. But not now, as dream me has considerably more stamina.”

When they did find out it was like nothing they could ever expect. They felt what the other did and it was almost overwhelming.

A short while later, when he was hanging over a pit that had unknown depths, he told Ida that Rose would know. Because she did, just like he did. While it hadn’t been spoken out loud thanks in part to their wonderful ship, they knew they were in love with each other. And when they were reunited they expressed their feelings again they way they best knew how.

That night as they lay tangled in the sheets, he told her about the fact that on some planets they were married. She responded by kissing him deeply.

“So you don’t mind then?”

“Nothing would make me happier. You?”

“The same. So, technically your mother can’t accuse me of taking her daughter’s virtue.”

“True, but she might slap you for eloping with me. Might make you make it official back on Earth.”

“She would, wouldn’t she?”

“Doctor, do you really want to talk about my mum when we’re in bed?”

“No. See, this is why I need you. You always say just the right thing.”

They made the most of every minute they had together, both knowing time was fleeting. They showed each other in every way they could, how they felt. It could be as simple as holding hands or making each other sigh their names. They knew for the rest of their lives, no matter how long it maybe, what they felt would never die. Forever was promised and it would stay that way.

The TARDIS was pleased. Her Time Lord and her unexpected human had come together. She would do everything she could to keep them that way. They found what they needed in each other, with a little help from her.

She didn’t steer the dreams as much. She didn’t need to. And she would make sure as long as they were alive, she would keep them in one another’s thoughts. All things considered, she was quite proud of herself.


End file.
